sonic_xfandomcom-20200213-history
King Boom Boo
|species = Ghost |gender = Male |height = Unknown |weight = UnknownFile:Sonicx-ep19-eye2.jpg |age = |likes = |dislikes = Sunlight |skills = |hair color = |skin color = White, blue |eye color = Red, yellow |alignment = Evil |moves = *Levitation *Super strength *Enhanced durability *Teleportation *Voice manipulation }} King Boom Boo (キングブーブ Kingubūbu?) is a character that appears in the Sonic X anime series and its comic series published by Archie Comics. He is a giant ghost and leader of the Booms, who haunts an ancient castle on Earth. History Anime The details of King Boom Boo's background and how he and his Booms came to be in their castle are unclear, though it is implied to be tied to a legendary subject (in the English dub, it is implied he originates from an ancient burial ground that the castle was build upon and that he and the Booms were behind the disappearance of the castle's original owner).3 When a film studio was shooting a movie starring Lindsey Thorndyke at King Boom Boo's castle, King Boom Boo and his minions were awoken when the talisman keeping them trapped in their world was removed from its pedestal. The ghosts then began kidnapping the people in the castle which included Lindsey and the people visiting the set, such as Ella, Tails, Cream, Cheese andSonic, trapping them in a space inside the walls.3 When Chris and Amy came to find their friends with the talisman, King Boom Boo tricked Amy, by mimicking Sonic's voice, to use the talisman to let him fully enter the living world. He then quickly caught an enraged Amy and had one of his minions possess her. However, Chris discovered a way to use the talisman to free his imprisoned friends, allowing Sonic to beat back King Boom Boo long enough to let them all escape. Enraged, King Boom Boo chased after the escapees, but was brought back to his world once more when Chris returned the talisman to its pedestal.3 Archie Comics After the incident at the castle, the talisman was stolen from the castle and taken to one of Lindsey Thorndyke's summer homes. Summoned there by the talisman, King Boom Boo was disturbed from his sleep by the endless activity from a recently-built tennis court. Now unable to stay in his world, King Boom Boo had his Booms possessed enough of the local residents, including Cheese, Lindsey and Vanilla the Rabbit, for him to enter the world of the living for good. However, Cream and Chris managed to reason with King Boom Boo that his time on Earth was over, and he conceded to retract his presence and have his ghosts release their hosts, but only if the talisman was returned to its proper place by dawn, which was done by Sonic. Lindsey then planned to convert the tennis court into a garden to further ensure King Boom Boo's continued sleep.2 Personality Capable of coherent speech, King Boom Boo is a mischievous and deceiving ghost, expertly manipulating Amy by using her love for Sonic to achieve his goals. However, when angered, he enters a destructive frenzy.3Regardless, he is reasonable and has a distinct sense of honor, as shown when he keeps his promise to Chris and Cream of releasing the people his minions had possessed though they had to fulfill his demands as well.2 Powers and abilities A supernatural being, King Boom Boo possesses many different powers. He is capable of levitation and can seemingly teleport by vanishing into thin air. He possesses enormous physical strength, enough to let him barge through solid rock without effort, and has enough durability to take a direct Ring-enhanced Spin Attackfrom Sonic and get back up on his feet in a very short time. He can also manipulate the sound of his voice, as when he imitated Sonic's voice in order to trick Amy.3 King Boom Boo possesses a strong connection to his ghost minions, allowing to draw strength from them; the more living people his ghosts possess, the stronger his bridge to the living world becomes, eventually reaching the point where he can cross over on his own.2 Quotes : "I've always loved you, Amy." : —King Boom Boo manipulating Sonic's voice in "Sonic's Scream Test". : : "Wonderful Amy. Now place that stone on the space of the wall with the moon side facing upwards." : —King Boom Boo manipulating Sonic's voice to instruct Amy what to do with the talisman. : : "Thank you Amy." : —King Boom Boo upon his release. : : "Come my minions. There is much work to be done!" : —King Boom Boo to his ghost minions in Sonic X #14 : : "The more living beings my ghosts inhabit, the stronger my bridge to your world becomes. Once they have possessed enough people... I will be able to cross over to the living world." : —King Boom Boo explaining his plans of crossing into the living world in Sonic X #14 : : "I can no longer rest in our world. It has become too noisy. Whenever I try to sleep, there is a pound pound pound noise. It's enough to wake the dead! And it did!" : —King Boom Boo explaining why he cannot rest in his own world in Sonic X #14 : : "Yes, little ones. That would be very considerate of you. Return the talisman by dawn, and I shall release the humans and we ghosts will return to our resting place." : —King Boom Boo agreeing to release his captives in Sonic X #14 : Gallery Anime Sonicx-ep19-eye2.jpg|King Boom Boo's Eyecatch card King_Boom_Boo_Sonic_X.jpg Tn 091boomboo.jpg Tn 115ghosts.jpg KingBoomBoo_(Sonic_X).jpg Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Kings Category:Villains Category:Immortals